What would you do?
by Etom
Summary: What would you do....? Jay and Alex are on the rocks....who will Jay try to hook up with? Will they let him?
1. And the record won't stop skipping

Alex was there. She was like those cookies that were on the counter. You only wanted them because they were there. Emma, now she was a different story. I really wanted her, or did I need her? Ever since the night she went to the ravine with meI was mixing up my feelings adn thoughts. Sometimes I even had a hard time driving. Speaking of driving, Alex wouldn't even get into the car with me sometimes. She would get so mad, she would just slam the door, start shuffling away, cursing until she got to the school doors.  
"Alex get in the car" I said slightly easing on the gas pedal. "You've walked to school the last three days, please just get in the car?" She just looked straight ahead. "Alex, come on ... you know that I only want you" _LIE_ "You're the only one I think about" _LIE_ "Please just get in the car" She looked at me. Finally, she had eye contact with me. "Drop dead!" and that was it. I parked my car in the parking lot. Just sitting in my orange civic I thought of her. The one that I _need_. Her blonde hair draping over her shoulders. As she walked her hips swaying, her hair bouncing, and her smile glistening. I grabbed my bag, lifted my sunglasses up on-top of my backwards baseball cap, and ran towards her. "Hey, um I need to talk to you" She turned around as her hair sparkled in the sunshine. " So, um uhh remember that night" I was trying to phrqase the words together without sounding like a complete idiot. "Jay, it meant nothing to me" She said as she picked something off of her black sweater. "Alright, so uh we agree. That night meant nothing. Cool, so uh how about we make a night to remember?" Her eyes rolled, that meant she didn't want to. "Alrihgt, nice way to take a joke greenpeace." I walked off leaving her there. She wants me...

"Jay is an asshole I don't understand why I stayed with him for so long." She was blabbering on, just loud enough for me to hear. "Hun, don't let _him_ get to you" They both looked at me in disgust. Ok so when did Alex and Paige become best buds? Thats what I liked abotu Emma, she dind't change for anyone. Except she did change, for me...whatever. If I could just get a way to talk to her, without her relaizing that I wanted to talk to her. "Hey, nature freak, heard from Sean latley?" She just kept walking. "I don't answer to 'nature freak'." Her hair bouncing once more as she walked away. _Damn..._


	2. And the lies just won't stop slipping

"One more time...then I'm done...I promise this time." I wispered to myself in a sleep like tone. I knew that no madder what I said, I would always be labeled a slut, why not just go with that. I only did it once, but hey, I still did it. I tried my hardest to hide it from everyone. Why did I do it you ask. Well, Snakes got cancer, Jack wont stop crying, I told Jay it meant nothing, even though I really wanted it to mean more, and Manny, well she's just being Manny. The wierdest part was when Jay put the bracelet on my arm it felt like I had finally achevied something that I always wanted. Jay is waiting for me in his car. I looked down at my watch "Shit..." I muddered to myself, running towards the door of the school bathrooms. I quickly hopped down the steps of Degrassi High school into Jay car. "So, I was thinking maybee we could go somewhere quiet and private." He managed to slip through his teeth as he kept his irresisteble smirk on his face. He leaned towards my ear and whispered "That way we can do whatever we want..." Oh I wanted him so bad, but I was Emma Nelson, I wasn't raised like this. "Alright, but just once" I said as he slipped his hand up my thigh.

We drove down the road that lead to my house. He turned into the driveway that looked too familiar. "Why are we at my house?" He stepped out of the car and opened my door. "Go get changed. Those are too hard to put on in a hurry" he said pointing at my jeans. Did Jay think we were going to have sex? "Jay, I'm not having sex with you." "yeah you are...oral sex." I nodded my head and snuck both of us in the tiny window leading into my "bedroom". I grabbed his hand and lead him into my closet. "Pick which one you like" I tried to say as non-chelant as I could sound, even though my heart was pounding. "Come on Nelson, this isn't a fashion show, just grab on and put it on already. I have to met Alex in two hours." He told me that he broke up with Alex. That I was the only one worth being with. I looked down adn just grabbed a pair of tan shorts and pushed him out of closet while I got changed. When I came out He was already standing on the crate underneath my window. He helped me out first. As I jumped to get out Jay grabbed mya ss and sqeezed it causing me to squeel. "Emma, is that you? Uh I was wondering if you could watch Jack while I go to the store." The foot steps from above my head were getting louder and louder as she neared my door. "Quick get in the closet!" I wispered to Jay. He quickly pulled up his baggy jeans and hid in the closet. Just as the door opened. Mom came walking down the steps with Jack on her hip. She passed him of to me and kissed both our foreheads before she ran back upstairs to leave. I quietly followed my mom up the stairs to make sure she left. From upstairs I called Jay telling him it was ok to get out. "So, I guess we can just stay here...this is better any. We have a couch or a bed to choose from" He leaned into my and kissed my lips tenerdly. Jack broke us up by his scream. I ran upstairs and layed him in his crib. He was goign to sleep, even if he wasn't tierd. I put my hands around Jay's neck and kissed him back. Slowly we fell onto the couch in the living room...

Thanks for the reviews... Hope you like this chapter too. Let me know if you have any suggestions...


	3. And besides my reputation's on the line

OK so I was reading over my fiction, and i realized that i forgot to post the like summary thingy. I started it on and so i didn' think of adding it to this...any way i'll put it here, even though its a little late.

**SUMMARY**

OK so here is the outline of the story. Jay adn Emma did go into the van together. Emma did get the STD, but it was curred (im nto sure if it can be cured completley, but in this story it is) Snake's cancer is back and he is going through chemo agian, but he is still teaching. Jay adn Alex arn't that great because she found out about what Jay adn Emma were doing.

**STORY**

I stood up and quickly straightened out my t-shirt, and pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in. I looked over at Jay as he was pulling up his pants. I knew it was wrong to be used like this, but I just craved the attention. Thats exactly what Jay gave me. "Are you gunna get the kid? He's been screaming for the past five minutes". Although Jay gave me attention, when it was all over and done with, he treated me like scum. I sighed and shook my head as Istarted joggin up the stairs. I opened the door to see Jack standing in his crib shaking the side. "Hey Jack, listen when you get older, please don't turn into Jay" I kissed his forehead as he tryed to comprehend what I just told him "What's Jay?" he finally asked. I just laughed as I walked down the steps. Jay was leaning against the frame of the doorway into the living room. I set Jack down and knelt down to his height "Hey Jack, why don't you put in a video while we talk for a little bit" Jack nodded his head and waddled towards the TV. I stood back up and looked at Jay, waiting for him to say something. "So, How about we do this tomorrow?" He had that grin on his face, his arms crossed, and his sunglasses never moved from the spot on his forehead. I _craved_ the attention he gave me, but I _hated _ how he treated me. "Look Jay, I'm not going to be your little toy. Either you be with me, or you leave." It felt good to be forceful, but once I saw his face, I knew my afternoons would become very lonley. "Emma, you're not serious. Come on you know that Alex will beat your ass if I stay here." I tried not to lok disappointed, I knew this would happen. "But I guess I can make one exception" He grabbed me around the waist and squeezed my butt. "Now all we have to do is get rid of the kid." He wispered into my ear. "Leave it to me..."

"Hello?" She squeaked on the other side of the phone. "Manny, can you babysit Jack for like 3 hours, I need to be alone for a little bit" I tried to sound upset, so she would think it was an emergency. "Em, whats wrong?" she quickly said. "Nothing its just he snake thing. Just can you get Jack?" I was starting to get upset. Manny cared too much. I know it was wrong to lie to someone who actually cared about me, but I don't care. "Yeah I'll be over in a little bit" I hung up the phone and turned around to look into the living room to see Jay trying to understand what Jack was babbling about. Jack was just starting to talk, he didn't say alot of real words, they were mostly just made up. I went over to Jack and explained that he would be at Manny's house for a while so he would have to find his favorite tapes to take over. Manny rang the doorbell right as I got his coat on. I opened the door, pushed Jack out, and thanked her all in one quick movement. Manny's hand stopped the door from closing "Are you alright, you can come over to." She tried to be sweet, and I appreiated that. "No, I just need to be alone, thanks for taking him. Bye!" I shut the door, finally. I walked over to Jay and straddeled him on the couch. He put his hand behind my head and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes as pur lips met...


	4. We can fake it for the airwaves

So Emma was happy. Did it really matter if I had to hold off on meeting Alex? I mean Emma will do anything I tell her to do. Its like she's a stupid pupet. She called that slut Manny and had her pick up the twurp while we were "busy". If I play my cards right, I'll be the biggest pimp in Degrassi...

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" I heard her yell from down the hallway. I turned around and opened my arms. Instead of getting a loving hug I got punched int he stomah. I hunched over holding my stomach "Alex, I was out looking for the perfect gift for you. But then I realized that whatever I got you wouldn't even compare to your beauty." _Wow I am so smooth._ "Yeah rigth jackass. Where were you?" She stood there with her arms crossed. I had to think of an escuse, fast. "My dad came home last night. I had to stick around the house to make sure my mom was ok." I knew she would buy it, since her dad beat her and her mom too. "Listen, I'm sorry. I should have called you to let you know. Let me make it up to you." I pushed her against the wall of the Media Immersion room and started making out with her.

"Libby tibby shibby boo, what would you like to do?" Jt said to his new girlfriend. It made me sick to listen to them talking that annoying baby-talk to eachother. "Jt willy billy boo, stop with the baby-talk" _EMMA! _I quickly pulled back from Alex. She tried to pull me back into her, thinking I had jsut gotten distracted. I unwrapped her arms that were around my shoulder and placed my hand on my forehead trying to cover my face. _Maybee she didn't see me._ I waited until she walked past me with Jt and Liberty. "What are you looking at?" Alex said trying to look where I was facing. "Eww look at nature freak with her homie dog and the nerd." she said rolling her eyes. "Yeah, nature freak is...annoying." I siad with my head down...

**Ok so I hated this chapter. Oh well. here it is.**


	5. Force our smiles, baby, only half dead

**Ok so I was reading over the chapters, and yeah theya re like being messed up. The spacing isn't working when I post it on here, and the chapters are way short. I had to do the last chapter in like 5 minutes beaucse my mom was yelling at me, so long story short, I'll try and make the chapters alot longer.**

_**Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "best friends"**_

I honestley hated lying to Alex and Emma. I felt like I was betraying both of them. Wait, I am betyraying both of them...Why can't this just be easy? Why do I have to be such a wimp and have feelings?

_**Were the kids who feel like dead ends.**_

I mean its not my fault if I really like Emma more than Alex. I mean Emma is nicer, more innocent, hotter, and not Alex. Alex is like too tough. She know what I go through at home though. Emma is clueless about the gang and my father.

_**And I want to be known for hits not just my misses**_

If I told Emma about my dad, would she understand? I mean her family is perfect. Her mom is there for her and is forgiving and loving, her step-father is a teacher and would do anything for her, her baby brother is...well her baby brother. I mean her life is perfect, mines a wreck. I don't want her to feel like she has to take care of me either.

_**I took a shot and didn't even come close.**_

I turned off the radio in my car and walked into the movie theater. I walked up to Alex. I moved my eyes from the floor to met her face. "Jay, I have to tell you something." She spat out before I could even open my mouth. "You cna't come over tonight. I am having a tutor come over. If I want to stay vice president, I have to get my grades up." I can hold off breaking up with Alex. I mean this will give me time to talk to Emma and to think of what I am going to say. "Oh alright, uh I'll talk to you later then." I turned to leave and fiddled with ym keys in my pocket.

_**At trust and love and hope**_

I turned on to Emma's street and turned down the volume to the car stereo. As I inched closer to her house, I noticed that she was outside writting on the driveway in chalk with her little brother. I parked next tot he curb and turned off the car. She slowley lifted her head and smiled at me. It looked like a scence out of a movie. She stood off and brushed off her green stained knees. "I thought you were supposted to only have green thumbs, not green knees" She slightly blushed and looked down. "Hey, can I talk to you for a while?" I was really starting to regret the idea of telling her my history. "Yeah, let me take Jack inside. Come on Jack" She bent down and grabbed his hand and walked him inside. I heard her yell something to her mom, but I couldn't make out the words. She then came bouncing down the steps. We started walking towards The Dot. For a couple of minutes it was silent then she said "So what did you want to talk about?"

_**And the poets are just kids who didn't make it. **_

The Dot was playing the same song that was in my car, which reminded me of why we were here. "Listen I'm actually going to have a heart for a while. I didn't break up with Alex. We are still technically together. And I am cheating on her with you. But I would rather be with you. But you don't know me like Alex does, and thats why I wanted to talk to you." She looked hurt, her eyes were heavy and dark and filled with tears. "So what, did you come here to tell me that I was just something you used to make Alex jealous. I mean I knew what I was doing and I knew that it would eventually hurt me, but I didn't know it would be this soon." "Emma, wait..." I tried grabbing her arm as she left "Jay don't touch me! I never want to talk to you again!"

_**And never had it all...**_

**Ok well I hope you guys like the new chapter. I tried to keep Jay still Jay-ish. haha if that last sentance made any scence. Well I hope you leave reviews, and thanks for reading.**

**PS If you like the song in this chapter, and the names of the chapter they are from Fall Out Boy "I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" wow thats such a long song name. haha**


	6. From comparing myself

Emma turned and starting sprinting out of The Dot. Right before she got to the door she ran into Spinner causing him to drop his tray full of soda's. She fell to the ground and looked back at me. Her face was stained with tears while her hand was bleeding from the broken glass on the floor. She grabbed her hand and ran out of the resturant. I looked down at my plate and moved my fries around with my fork. I got frustrated and threw money down at he table and stomred out looking for Emma...

I jumped in my car and drove around looking for Emma. I turned the corner to see Alex sitting on her front porch with her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard my car. She jumped up and sprinted as fast as she could to my car. She opened the door and lunged at me. "He's home. I can't stay here any more. Lets drive, drive away to anywhere but here." She was hysterical. Her dad had beat her and everytime he does she comes crawling back to me. The first time he hit her she felt so unwanted that she and I "hooked up". Looking at her cry on my shoulder reminded me of that night. It reminded me of how much she adored me. I looked at her face, I saw a bright red handprint and a cut on her cheek. I felt so bad for her...

I knew that staying with Alex, but having feelings for Emma would hurt her. I never intentially tried to hurt her, he dad does enough of that anyway. Alex was so tough on the outside but so weak on the inside. All she ever wanted was to be loved and have a reason for living. She will hate me for telling her about Emma, but the longer I wait to tell her, the longer it will hurt her. Since when did I care about hurting people? I'm Jay, I beat up nerds for fun. I looked at Alex as she was waiting for me to speed off down the road. Her sparkley tearfilled eyes looking at me, longing for me to drive away and never come back came closer and closer to my face. "Jay I love you" She said before her lips met mine. I pulled back thinking of Emma. "Alex, um we need to talk" Why did I say those words! She knows somethings up now. "No Jay, don't say that to me! Not now! Whatever it is tell me tomorrow. Today I just want to be with you" She said with a tear escaping her eyes. "Yeah, but Alex, I don't want to be with you" She looked heartbroken, I knew that came out wrong. Suddenly an anger streak overcame her. "Don't you ever talk to me like that _Jason_! I know evreything about you, and don't you think that I won't tell the whole school how soft you really are! _Aww Alex, I love you and I always will, you're the only girl for me_!" she said imitatting my vioce "Alex, that came out wrong! And you swore you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" She leaped out of the car and stomred off down the street. Before she got too far she ran back and slapped me so hard it stung for two hours.

Yeah that chapter was weak. Whatever. Read and Review please. alright bye


End file.
